My sweet 16
by Limetrea
Summary: It is one week until Lucy is finally turning 16 years old. As one of the wealthiest families in Magnolia, naturally, she will be having a sweet 16, and there is one person in particular she wants to invite. Lucy has been drooling over Natsu for weeks, not knowing how to ask him out. She decides to ask his good friend Gray for help, which means spending lots of time together.
1. Chapter: The perfect plan!

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be kind. Also, english is not my native language, so I apologise for any errors.  
Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, neither does the characters. Sadly...**

 **Chapter 1: The perfect plan!**

-So… have you gotten any closer on asking mister dreamy out? Lisanna asked with a smile.

Naturally, she knew the answer. If Lucy had gathered up the courage, and on top of that gotten a yes, Lisanna would have been the first to know.

-It's not that simple, though! Lucy complained, feeling quite sorry for herself.

Lisanna jumped up behind her and caught her in a squeezing hug. A few people shot them some looks as they hurried to class.

-You just have to do it. No short cuts!

But a short cut was just what she was looking for. A simple way for knowing whether or not he would say yes. Natsu wasn't exactly known for dating a lot of girls. Or boys, for that matter. As most people at school he'd had some romances, but they never developed into anything. A lot of girls had tried too. _Maybe I can make him fall head first in love_ , was a common phrase heard whispering amongst giggling girls. Lucy wasn't above them, as shown by her deep interest. She could not possibly fall in love with anyone else ever again, this was her big love. She was sure to convince Lisanna of this at least once a day.

-If you girls don't hurry, you'll be late.

A shirtless guy looked down on the two girls –And I doubt oh mighty father would like that, he continued with a smirk in Lucy's direction.

Lucy smiled back at her childhood friend. After his family died in a fire he spent much time with them. He had his aunt, but she worked a lot and wasn't that much home. Therefore he had spent many days with Lucy, playing and such. They had been quite close growing up, but lost contact over time.

-If it were up to my father, I would be at the private school, not here, Lucy said with a small laugh –Should I tell him you said hi?

-Yeah, you do that, he nodded before he ran off.

He had caught up with his pink haired friend, whom he nearly never was seen without. Natsu. As Lucy watched them head to class an idea formed in her head.

-What's that grin for? Don't tell me you have a crush on Gray-sama as well? Lisanna laughed, somewhat confused.

Lucy did not answer her question, simply let out a small, giggling laugh. It was perfect! Why had she not thought of this before?


	2. Chapter: Thunder and lightning

**It is sure to get more interesting soon... I hope...**

 **Chapter 2: Thunder and Lightning**

The rest of the day went by rather fast. Nothing could destroy Lucy's happy mood. Not even when she forgot her jacket in gym after lunch. She could get it tomorrow, it wasn't like that was her only jacket. By the time school was over and she was walking home however, she was all but cheerful. The day had started out with sunshine and great weather, but now it was pouring down. And there she was walking home in that stupid school uniform which didn't provide any kind of shelter from the rain. It didn't look like it would stop in the nearest future either. For once she hated the fact that she didn't live in the middle of the city. Normally she liked the peace and quiet, but it would have been damn convenient to live right beside school today.

-Ey! Lucy! Wait up!

Lucy turned around only to find someone in even less clothes than her.

-Gray! You have got to stop that! She complained, mostly because the sight made her very uncomfortable.

She had never gotten used to seeing Gray without a shirt. And what would Natsu think of her, staring at another man like this? She punched herself mentally, and hid a sad smile. Why would he care, he didn't even know she existed.

-Stop wha- he stopped himself midway as he also noticed his missing skirt –oh, that.

-This rain is horrible! And people call this summer? Hah!

Lucy continued mumbling in dissatisfaction, looking very annoyed.

-Yeah… looks like a storm is coming this way.

Just the word _storm_ made Lucy shiver in fear. She wrapped her arms around herself as to be protected against that nasty word.

-You never did like storms, Gray said, looking rather amused by her fear.

-Why would I, she simply answered.

It would still take her a while to get home, and one look at the sky told her she didn't have that kind of time. Which meant she would have to walk in the storm. She definitely did not want that!

-My place is much closer, why don't you stay there till the storm passes. Ur won't be home for a while though.

Ur, his aunt and only living relative. It didn't surprise Lucy much that she would not be home just yet, but she didn't care much either. The only thing she felt was a great relief from not having to go home all by herself, with thunder and lightning raging above her head.

-That is great! Lucy cheered, even forgetting how soaking wet she was for a second. –And that's great, because I have to ask you for something too.

Gray looked at her, more than a little curious. He did however not press the matter, and they walked the last five minutes in silence.


	3. Chapter: Kingdom of fluff

**School work is just crazy right now, so I havn't had a lot of time to write. Hopefully, it will get better now that one of the projects are done.  
**

 **Chapter 3: Kingdom of fluff**

By the time they got inside, thunder could be heard from afar. It was still close enough for Lucy to jump inside though, into safety.

-I will never get over how someone can be so scared of thunder, Gray said while laughing.

Lucy stared blankly in front of her for a second, before shaking off the memory.

-It's just so noisy, she simply answered.

Gray could be a very dense person, but having grown up with Lucy he knew her pretty well. Therefor he knew she did not want to discuss it any further.

-I'll get you some of Ur clothes to change into while yours dry.

He disappeared upstairs to raid his aunt's dresser for something fitting the somewhat smaller Lucy. It was a simple house, not at all like what Gray's parents had owned. His father had been a very well respected scientist, and his mother was a famous dancer. It was a huge loss to the whole city when both of them died. But most of all it was a huge loss to Gray. Lucy could only imagine how it felt like, loosing both of his parent at a very young age. Thankfully, he still had his aunt. Perhaps a bit strict, but definitely very loving.

-Here, these should fit.

Clothes landing on her face disrupted her thoughts.

-You can change while I go make tea or something, he murmured as he disappeared into the kitchen.

-Don't laugh! It isn't at all amusing, Lucy complained, while also laughing.

She felt completely ridiculous in Ur's clothes, they did not suit her at all.

-Should I begin to call you aunt now, perhaps? He said with a huge grin.

She was about to say something but the thunder drowned her voice. It was a lot closer now, and the sound was deafening. Lucy sat paralyzed, watching Gray pull all the curtains in front of the windows.

-I could turn on the television, but that would probably be unwise considering the lightning.

-No, it's ok. It's good like that, Lucy answered, smiling briefly.

It did help, even if just a little. Gray answered by throwing all the pillows from the couch at her.

-There, hide under those… or something, he said while combing his hair with his fingers and looking kind of lost.

Lucy peeked up from behind her pillow tower with a humorous grin on her face.

-Why Gray, that is not like you at all. Trying to comfort me like that.

-Shaddup, he answered, smiling. –So what was it you wanted to ask?

He crossed the room and sat down on the floor, right in front of her and her many pillows. Lucy had just kind of collapsed on the floor as soon as she heard the thunder. Now that she had her own fluffy kingdom of stuffed fabric, she did not see any reason in getting up either. Therefore, both of them now sat in the middle of the living room on the floor surrounded by the pillows that once lived on the couch. Lucy pressed one of them against her face while biting her lip. She had not anticipated how awkward it would be to ask for his help. Honestly, she had not thought of many things. Truth be said, this was really embarrassing. Probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. Well, lately anyway.

-Out with it then, he said while getting comfortable on a rather uncomfortable floor.

-WellyouseeIkindofneedyourhelpaskingNatsuout, she finally said with a pillow pressed against her lips, not stopping for breath once.

-Come again? Gray said with one eyebrow raised.

-Natsu, I wanna ask him out. But… I don't know how to, she mumbled with bright pink cheeks.

At first he just stared at her, a couple of seconds went by before he had any kind of reaction. He then followed it up by laughing so hard there were traces of tears in his eyes and he was gasping for air. Lucy on her side simply stared at the creature on the floor. What was so funny? Why was he laughing? This was very serious business! Finally, after a while, he seemed to gain control of himself again. Ha sat up, dried his tears and looked at her in what he hoped looked like a serious face. Soon after, he had to give that up, and let out one more chuckle.

-That's just horrible, really! He said, laughing some more.

-I know that! So stop laughing and help me instead, she pouted after throwing a pillow at him. Served him right.

-No. No you misunderstand, Lucy. It's horrible that you even _need_ help with such things. What did you think I would do anyway? Ask him out for you? We are not _that_ close, Natsu and I.

-Yes you are, she mumbled. –Besides, I just thought that you could figure out either or not he is open for it. Or something like that, _I don't know._

-God, you're hopeless. Remind me, why do I like you?

Gray was clearly joking. Lucy knew that very well, still she did feel somewhat insulted by that remark. Even more so than what she cared to admit.

-I was joking Lucy, he said with a grin –You know I was.

Lucy nodded slightly, damning herself for being such an easy person to read.

-Fine, I'll help you. This is what we'll do….

They continued talking for a bit, and by the time Lucy got home safe (after the storm was well over) she felt ten times lighter. If anything, at least she would figure out how Natsu felt about her by the time tomorrow was over. Maybe.


	4. Chapter: Lady in blue

**Well... I** ** _did_** **mark it as drama..**

 **Chapter 4: Lady in blue**

Yesterday was playing in rewind as Gray was making his way to the local coffee shop. He was meeting up with Natsu and Lucy, which couldn't get anything but awkward. What didn't he do for his friends. Not that he believed Lucy had a chance at Natsu, he just didn't seem to care much for those things. He had other stuff occupying his mind. A childish dream if you asked Gray, but deep down he understood where Natsu was coming from. Therefore, deep down he knew that he probably would do a lot to help his friend. Not that he would openly admit this to Natsu. He continued claiming he wanted no part in this fantasy of his. No thank you very much! Gray was so deep in thoughts he almost didn't notice the person in front of him. Finally, he noticed a girl on the ground, sitting in a puddle with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had blue hair perfectly curled upwards, hidden under a strange-looking hat. Other than that, she was also completely dressed in blue. _Wonder what her favorite color is,_ he thought to himself.

-Whatcha doin' down there? He asked, while reaching out an arm towards her.

She took his hand and stood up on shaking feet.

-A robber, he stole Juvia's purse and pushed her in that puddle, she said with an equally shaking voice.

-And you decided to just sit there? he said, raising an eyebrow.

This caused her to start crying again. She hid her face behind two small hands and mumbled words that was impossible to hear over her sobbing. Gray on his side shook his head over this strange person in front of him. He did however feel a bit sad for her. He wasn't at all as cold as he would have people believe.

-Fine, come with me. I'll buy you something hot to drink.

He suppressed a small sight at his own decision. Not only did he find this new person over average strange, he also didn't care to explain this to the others. Not that it was any type of shady, or strange at all. It just felt like a pain, and he didn't feel like it. Even so, he couldn't very well leave her here.

-What, no! Juvia couldn't possibly…

Gray cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the coffee shop. Had he turned his head a little and seen the look Juvia sent him in all secrecy, he probably would have been a bit more hesitant about bringing her.

At the coffee shop, they had already been waiting for Gray some time. He wasn't known to be punctual, and this day was no different.

-Why don't we find a table while we wait, then? Lisanna said with her usual smile.

Lucy had brought her best friend as moral support. Besides, it was always great with a Lisanna when things got awkward. Lisanna had a way of always finding the right things to say. That was probably why most people adored her.

-We'll sit by the window, won't we?

Even though it sounded like they had a say in the matter, none of them really did. Natsu grabbed both of their hands and pulled them towards a table in the back. This was Natsu and Gray's usual table, but naturally, neither of the girls knew this. And frankly Lucy couldn't care less about a table right now. All she could think of was how casually Natsu was holding her hand. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would jump out of her chest any time. The fact that he was also holding Lisanna's hand was a minor detail she didn't pay any attention to what so ever. Lucy was praising Gray in her thoughts for making this day happen. In her head, she was almost a married girl now.

-Is she always this distant? Natsu asked in Lisanna's direction.

-Not at all, Lisanna answered with a big grin.

She then proceeded to poke Lucy in the cheek to wake her from her crazy daydreaming.

-You feel like coffee, Lu? Or do you wanna go back to dream land?

Lisanna could nothing but laugh at Lucy's startled look as she shook her head to erase her fantasies.

-No, I think I'll just wait till Gray gets her, she then said, slightly blushing by the awkwardness of the situation.

-Suit yourself Lu, we'll go order now. Before there's a crowd.

Both of them disappeared over to the counter, and as they were making their order, Gray finally decided to show his face. Behind him was a girl almost completely covered in blue. The color seemed to fit her mood rather good, as there was traces of tears on her face. Lucy had never seen this person before, which was rather strange. She knew most of the people Gray surrounded himself with. They weren't really that many so it was easy keeping track of them. It was Natsu, naturally. Then there was Erza. Erza however, was away for one year to attend a dance academy, so it was only Natsu and Gray now. And this blue person, apparently. Both Gray and the new face went over to Lisanna and Natsu, as they were closest to the door. Lucy suddenly felt really stupid, sitting all alone at the table while they were making their order. Just as she stood up the rest of the group was headed towards the table again.

-You finally ready to get that coffee, Lu? You see, she was waiting for you to appear Gray.

Lisanna said this with the best attentions, but for some reason this made Lucy really embarrassed. Maybe because of the person behind him, whom pressed herself against his back for some sort of protection? The looks she shot Lucy weren't very nice either, they were honestly kind of scary.

-Oh, you want me to follow you then? Gray asked in Lucy's direction.

This was just Gray being kind, he already had a cup of coffee in his hand and had no real reason to return to the counter.

-It's not like I really waited, Lucy hissed with blushing cheeks while she hurried towards the counter, before Gray could accompany her.

-What's with her? Natsu asked with raised eyebrows, looking sort of worried.

None answered his question. This was very unlike the otherwise very cute personality of Lucy. She usually wouldn't overreact like this.

-Juvia thinks she looks mean.

She whispered this into his back, with a slight shiver. Gray didn't answer, he was too busy worrying about Lucy's sudden change of personality.

When Lucy returned to the table minutes later, the four of them were in a heated discussion over something Lucy didn't quite catch. The benches was full, with Natsu and Gray on one side, and Lisanna and the girl who apparently was named Juvia on the other. Lucy dragged a chair to the table and ended up sitting on the end of the table.

-I'm sure you can squeeze in between Juvia and me, Lu! Lisanna said with a bright smile.

-No, it's fine, she mumbled, staring at her own cup.

Some time passed, and all four of them seemed to have a great time. Natsu smudged whipped cream in Lisanna's face because of something she said about a band he liked. This caused hysterical laughter from her side, before he apparently felt bad and wiped it off again. Later Juvia told the story of how she was mugged, but then her very own hero had come to rescue her and even bought her hot cocoa. At this point Lucy felt so down she didn't even pretend to be a part of the group anymore. And that last part about hero Gray was the last straw. She really was in a bad mood today, and she didn't even know why.

-You know what, I just have a lot to do so I will be going now.

Lucy tried to achieve something smile-like, but she failed miserably. Before anyone had time to answer, she ran out of the coffee shop and towards her house. She could feel the tears she had struggled with keeping back during the day welling up. The fact that she did not understand where this sadness was coming from left her even more sad, and equally confused. She tried her best to run from her own feelings, as she headed home.


End file.
